Renegade
by LOL97
Summary: ["And two how do you know Thea Queen and why is she texting me looking for you?" her head snapped up, and in that moment he just knew that his best friend was running away, she was hurt, afraid, broken and she didn't even know it, But God knows, the demons always come chasing for you.] An Olicity Story :) for now rating it 'K' may change you never know
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's my new FanFic, btw Tommy is alive in this fic but this one's probably gonna be long, anyways hope you guys enjoy it…. Oh n I'm starting this quote of the day hope you like that too** **à**

 ** _Quote of the day:_**

 ** _Nathan:_** _I'll write the list_

 ** _Haley:_** _(about to cry face)_

 ** _Nathan:_** _(sees face) Oh no…no?! I thought that's what you wanted_

 ** _Haley:_** _No. NO that's not what I wanted; I wanted you_ _not_ _to be able to write a list (takes a breath) How I am I meant to compete with ALL the girls you've been with?_

 ** _Nathan:_** _You don't have to compete with all the girls…_

 ** _Haley:_** _…ALL the girls! How many girls have you slept with Fabio?_

 ** _Nathan:_** _I, I, I don't know I never thought about it like that_

 ** _Haley_** _: Honey that is why I asked you to write the list in the first place, SO PLEASE JUST DO WHAT I'M ASKING YOU TO!_

 ** _Nathan: (_** _WTF just happened face)_

 ** _Chapter 1: Reminiscence_**

She left it all behind, everything, but she was better for it, she didn't tell him she just packed up and left, she didn't expect him to follow or find her, after all he knew very little about her life outside of the crusade. He was too busy being a hero and if not he was busy being a billionaire torn between two lance sisters. He _didn't_ need her and he had made that very clear.

"Felicity, are you coming?" She turned around, the sight before brining a sense of reminiscence over her, a new IT cubicle, somewhere fresh, somewhere new, somewhere where he wasn't. She forced her lips into a smile, shuffling her arms though the sleeves of her grey coat, her ocean eyes pooling with memories.

"Yeh." She nodded "Hold on"

She stepped out of the cubicle, her old panda flats hitting the floor, he waited by the door, his dimpled smile forcing her to return a smile she didn't have the energy for, she caught up to him and together they walked out of the door.

"Come on Matt, let's go get you that Barista" she watched as he flashed a dimpled grin.

"I definitely want me some of that Smoaky" She slapped his arm and walked ahead. Her friend wasn't blind he could see that his cute babbling Felicity had changed, her smile dim, barely an ounce of the brightness it used to be.

"Matty" She snapped her fingers in front of him "Come on, I don't have all day, contrary to popular belief, my lunch breaks ends in 30 minutes not that, not that I really need a longer break" he paced forward and flung his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up ahead at the café, the new waiter coming into vision "Alright here's the plan" Matt said "You go big me up and I'll go get us seats" She nodded and walked over to the red-head barista.

"Hey can I get to one Mocha Latte extra foam 3 sugars, one cappuccino no sugars hold the foam and three of the biggest chocolate chip muffins you got" The barista quirked an eyebrow

"Bad day?" she sighed

"No just tiring" the Barista looked back for a second and then looked at her

"Your Boyfriends' waiting for you" Seeing the barista send a pointed look towards Matt, made her snort.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend" she looked back at matt, she'd known him her whole life, he was 2 years older, and had grown up next door to her in Vegas, they'd been best friends for as long as she could remember, they were practically brother and sister, but after she moved to starling and joined Oliver's crusade, she didn't spend nearly as much as she used to with him, partly because she was so busy and partly because he had moved to Coast City and was working in some Advertisement company, but after everything that happened, she needed to get away and why not come live your best friend. She felt her lips pull into a sneaky smile "In fact he kinda likes you, but he's too shy to come ask you out, so he sent his wingman, AKA 'me' to talk to you" she waited for a second as the red head smiled "Sorry, that was rude of me, what's your name?"

"Shelly" said the red head as she handed over her order

"Thanks" she was about to walk away when she heard the red head say

"Next time tell him to come and get the order" Felicity laughed as she joined a Confused Matt staring down at his phone, he looked up at her and thanked her for his food before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"So I can almost guarantee you that the next time, you go to get coffee she'll ask you out, unless you ask her out first of course" Matt looked at her, his lips pulled into a worried frown. "What? What is it? Did you not want her to ask you out, I thought that was the objective." Matt shook his head and pulled out his phone.

"No Smoaky, it's just, I just got two texts, and one… it looks like I'm going to be moving to Starling" she knit her eyebrows together "Big promotion" he said "and two how do you know Thea Queen and why is she texting me looking for you?" her head snapped up, and in that moment he just knew that his best friend was running away, she was hurt, afraid, broken and she didn't even know it, But God knows, the demons always come chasing for you.

 **Authors note: Sorry guys it's a bit short I'll update the new chapter as fast as I can** :) **Oh and Let me know what you think... Oliver will be in the next chapter and soon we'll see some flashbacks about what happened, may not happen next chapter but will happen soon and there will be Felicity and Oliver Scene's because lets face it we all need some Olicity ... Hahahaha... okay thanks (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised...**

 **Quote of the day:**

 _ **Monica**_ _: So what are we gonna do today?_

 _ **Mike:**_ _They have a game room downstairs, i think they have like ping pong and stuff_

 _ **Monica:**_ _Ping pong. (turns to Chandler) honey they have ping pong let's play!_

 _ **Chandler:**_ _I don't think so_

 _ **Monica:**_ _Why not?!_

 _ **Chandler:**_ _Because you know how competitive you get, and while i say its cute others disagree and I'M LYING!_

 **Chapter 2 - Everything be Damned**

Felicity stepped through the door of Matt's apartment, closing it on her way in "Matty where are you?" she stepped into the living room which consisted of boxes, dozens of boxes

"Back here" he shouted from the kitchen as he packed more of his stuff, She plopped herself down on his sofa and pulled out her tablet flicking through the latest news in Starling, she knit her eyebrows together as she 'stumbled' on a new article about 'Oliver Queen' and his revived relationship with ADA Laurel Lance, she scoffed, she knew this would happen, she was stupid to have gotten lost in someone who would never be hers.

"What you reading?" Matt's voice came from behind as joined her on the sofa, she quickly shoved her tablet into bag and looked over at him, he looked expectantly at her as she shook her head.

"Nothing important." Matt looked at her for a little longer before he relented and lifted his arms up in defence

"That's fine, you don't have to tell me anything Flick" Felicity looked down at her hands, it's not that she didn't want to tell him, but at this point everything was becoming a little too much for her and if she'd told him one thing it would lead to another and another, because inevitably her life revolved around Oliver and crusade and that wasn't her secret to tell, it probably never would be.

"I want to…" she started "but I can't." she told him quietly hoping that would be enough for now, she looked around his nearly packed apartment "so you really leaving huh?" Matt grinned and sighed running a tired hand over his face, the dimples in his skin defined with the tried grin.

"Yup, but on the bright side I'll have an awesome tour guide" Felicity quirked an eyebrow as Matt's comment

"Who?" she asked but before he could answer she felt her phone buzz she looked down and then she saw it again another text from an anonymous IP address, she looked down confused, she tried hacking it several of times but came out empty when she got to the end of the line

"You." He answered drawing her attention back to him, Felicity sighed she was fed up of talking about this to Matt

"I told you, I'm not going back, I like it here." She told him firmly for the thousandth time, Matt looked up at her, his expression doubtful.

"You're working as lowly IT grunt here in Coast city, but in Starling you have job offers to be heads of departments, even Vice president of some company, what was that Palmer tech? Don't tell you're happy here because you're not Flick" He told her again, trying to convince her, he knew she wasn't ready to go back, but eventually she'd have to face up to whatever she was running away from.

"Matt. Those jobs don't matter" she told again, she didn't care where she worked as long as she was doing what she loved. He shook his head, he knew what was bothering her, he just couldn't understand why it affected her so much, Flick was strong and independent, she wasn't like any other woman, she was his best friend and he knew her, even when she thought he didn't

"Is this because of Oliver Queen?" he asked, his eyes staring right into hers, he knew he had her trapped into a corner because her head snapped up and she tried to look anywhere but him

"No." she lied, but maybe it wasn't a lie, it wasn't Oliver's fault, it was her fault too, she shouldn't have let it get this far. After Thea had text Matt 2 weeks ago, she would call him and harass him twice a day about how she needed to talk to Felicity Smoak, how she knew Felicity was there? That they miss her, that Oliver misses her. But if that were true then her would have told her, because God knows Oliver Queen does not take NO for an answer.

Matt packed the frame next to the sofa, then one of him and her, she was about 13 and he 15, his arm flung around her as he looked into the camera after she had won another science fair for like the gazillionth time. "You know I never liked any of your boyfriends, I especially hated that cooper dweep" Felicity laughed

"Cooper was not a dweeb, he was a hero hacker" Matt snorted as he shoved the frame into a box

"that's what you thought, but personally I thought he'd turn into a cyber terrorist that would call themselves something lame like…. Like… Mother eye." Felicity fell back in laughter

"Mother eye… Come on Matty, you can't be serious" Matt nodded firmly.

"Oh yeh Flick, I'm dead serious, the dweeb was a total tool." Felicity shook her head, laughter ringing throughout the apartment, the corners of her eyes tearing up "Is it insensitive to say that about a dead guy, but he isn't here … so oh well" Felicity slapped Matts arm, her gasp and laughter mixing together.

"Hey, he was awesome, you don't know what he did for me, dweeb or not. Technically he's the reason I became blonde" Felicity corrected him as Matt laughed

"Thank God, the Goth look was too much" he paused "You know all I want is for you to be happy right?" Matt asked her, there was this love and warmth shining in his eyes, she'd seen it growing up, it was the reason they were best friends, Matt was like the sun, all he ever wanted for anyone was for them to be happy, especially for her because he was like a big brother to her, someone reliable.

"So how's it going with Shelly the barista?" Felicity asked half content sitting on the couch, laughing as if she didn't have a worry in the world

"I broke up with her." Matt stated after he got up and started packing the last of his stuff "She had this weirdo ex-boyfriend and they're going through this on and off again thing." Felicity's ears perked up

"How do you know he's a weirdo? I mean you just assumed it right, what if he loves her like Shakespeare style?" Matt taped the boxes and grinned

"Trust me Flick it was definitely some Shakespeare style" Matt's grin got wider as Felicity eyes became huge, the size of saucers

"Noo…" she gasped

"Oh yeh the whole package" Matt nodded

"Creepy, and I even hit on her for you" Felicity thought back to the red head, huh. You never really can judge someone, but again she should have known that by now after all Oliver lived like a playboy, but he was a secret vigilante, nobody ever really knows anyone.

"Hey Flick, where'd you go?" Felicity shook her head and then reached into her purse, she looked down at the brown envelope and then sighed before pulling it all the way out, she stood up and walked over to Matt, she held the envelope out for him, he crinkled his brows before taking it in his hands.

"I need you to give that to Oliver Queen for me." She said softly, Matt looked down at the envelope.

"Flick what is this?" she smiled her eyes a little watery

"The movers will be here in an hour." She replied, Matt looked down at the envelope still confused

"Flick?" he questioned

"I hope starling is everything you wanted Matty because you know all I want is for you to be happy too right?" she told him as she helped pack the last off his stuff

"Flick, you gotta speak to me." She looked around the apartment and picked up her purse she was at the door when she turned and looked at him one last time, but that look in her eyes told him that she was memorising everything, the way he looked this moment, the Felicity he knew would have never done that, she smiled like it would be her last "You're not staying in Coast city are you?" Felicity smiled and closed the door behind her.

That was one last time Matt saw Felicity before she left, even when he went to her apartment the next day she was gone, everything packed, not a single sign of her, she didn't see him off at the airport, so when he got to starling he thought she'd be there, but again she wasn't, he was so confused, he waited it out for days, then months, but eventually he settled on one thing, it was time to hand Oliver Queen the letter, So when Matt got to Queen Consolidated, he barged past security all the way to the executive floor, where Oliver Queen sat, looking like a broken man staring into the space off his office, he didn't knock, he just walked straight in and when Oliver looked up he aimed a fist straight at Oliver's face but what he didn't expect was Oliver to block as if he'd seen it coming from miles away, he pulled his fist back and tossed the letter at him.

"Felicity Smoak sends that to you, I hope it's worth it." He doesn't look back as Oliver Queen looks down at the letter by his feet. He just walks back out, the building security team forcing him out the building.

Oliver looked down at the letter, his fingers slightly shaky as he picked it up, today there was a child serial killer on the loose and it had taken them almost 2 weeks to catch him, and he knew if felicity were here it would've only taken a few hours, he thought about her and then he didn't, but when things got too difficult he would think about her again, where was she? Was she happy? But then this anger would settle inside him, he could still remember her face as she walked out the door. Oliver looked down at the brown envelope, for a brief second he wondered who that guy was, but there was a lot about Felicity they didn't know about, they didn't know her life, she knew about all of theirs, she worked her way into all of their hearts and then she left without as so much of a Goodbye, no reason, nothing. She was mystery and she didn't want anyone to know, everybody was filed and sectioned in her head and heart, and nobody ever messed up the order. He pulled the crisp white paper out of the envelope and began to read …

 **AU note: hey guys, probably wondering what took me so long too update, i couldn't think of a solid plot line but now i think i've got one i like... so yeh hopefully updating more often... oh did anyone see next weeks promo? i kind of feel like Felicity's the one that might be killed off, and that whole limo scene in graveyard could be her ghost or something, Arrow loves to do that to us ... sad times :'( anyways i'll update as soon as i can ... see ya**


End file.
